


Familial Bonds

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short one-shot about how Trip feels about collars, brief NSFW scene, i'm terrible at titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Bonds

            Trip does what he can to imitate familial bonds with the people he knows, though Virus isn’t sure why. He’s never seemed to be too affected from his lack of a family growing up, and he never seems to be deriving much pleasure from calling Virus his big brother or telling Aoba they’ll take care of him like a little brother, despite being the same age as he. He treats Sei like a little brother too, though Virus assumes that’s hard to avoid; they are his bodyguards after all, and Trip tends to take commands quite literally, especially when they come from Toue. He doesn’t treat Toue like a father, but he seems to have picked up on the way Toue treated him. When he first presents Virus with a collar, Virus squints and studies him for a second for any sign of emotion on his face. It is, as usual, predictably blank, but Virus is the only one Trip ever tends to joke around with, so he isn’t sure if he’s serious. He asks if he’s trying to initiate some sort of kinky sex, but Trip shakes his head no. He tells Virus it’s a present, and Virus has no idea why he’d gift him anything, much less a collar. He takes it with hesitant, baffled hands and puts it away in his bedside table drawer, allowing it to go forgotten.

            It’s two months later that he opens the drawer a bit too quickly in his haste and exasperation to find his second pair of glasses – Trip sat on his main pair – and the collar slides forward, bumping against the front of the drawer and Virus stares at it a few seconds.

            Just twenty minutes later, Trip is in his bed, looming over him shirtless with that huge, lop-sided grin and Virus reaches over to the drawer to pull the collar out without a word, dangling it in Trip’s face. Trip cocks his head.

            “No,” he says. “I want you to wear that.”

            “Why?” Virus asks, not like a question, but like a statement.

            “I got it for you.”

            “Why?”

            Trip looks away, down, out of the corner of his eye, and his grin turns into a sloppy frown. Virus knows he isn’t going to answer, and he still doesn’t quite understand. Luckily, figuring Trip out can be one of his favorite past-times, and right now he has nothing but time.

            “Did you get it because you wanted to do something kinky, Trip? Did you want to put it on me, and attach a leash? Did you want to tie me to the bed? Did you want to lead me around? Like a dog?”

            Trip still doesn’t answer aloud, but if the hardness growing against Virus’s thigh means anything, it’s that he’s exactly right. A disappointingly easy solution. Virus is a little disenchanted.

            “If that’s what you want to do, we can do that,” he says. It’s not exactly the kind of thing Virus would initiate, but he’s not against trying new things. But then Trip mumbles under his breath, and Virus has to strain to hear. He leans forward, asks, “What was that?” and Trip finally makes eye contact again.

            “That’s not what I wanted,” he grumbles, “but we can do it if you want.”

            “Ah,” Virus nods. So the game continues. “No, no, tell me what you wanted, then.”

            “I wanted you to wear it.”

            “Do you see how we’re speaking in circles here, Trip?”

            Trip sighs and leans up, removing himself completely from Virus’s body and taking the collar in one hand. He unbuckles it with some difficulty and then stares at it for a few seconds before turning back to Virus.

            “I want you to put it on me.”

            “Fine,” Virus says, putting his hand out and taking it from him. “Come here.”

            Virus moves to sit on the side of the bed and Trip rests himself between his legs, bowing his head and allowing Virus to wrap it tightly around his throat, fastening it and situating it under his fringe, brushing his hair over it and then tipping his head back by his chin.

            “Do you like it?” he asks. Trip nods but doesn’t look him in the eye. “Do you want to be my pet?”

            “No,” he says. His voice is deep and morose almost. Virus tries to ascertain any sort of emotion from his eyes, but he gets none, which is insurmountably frustrating. He likes figuring Trip out when he’s being interesting, but he doesn’t want to play detective, and he’s not interested in some emotional connection between Trip and this God forsaken collar, so he pulls him up by it and forces him back onto the bed.

            “What do you want, then?” he hisses, pushing the larger man into place between his legs and laying back, reaching over for the lube and then unbuttoning his own pants. “Do you want me?”

            Trip nods, not aggressively, but with emphasis, his eyes glued to Virus, and Virus hands him the lube. Trip takes it and Virus lets him busy himself with it as he shoves him down his thighs a bit and gropes his own dick a few times. He takes it out of his slacks and holds it in one hand and strokes himself as he watches Trip open himself clumsily.

            When Trip nods at him, he grabs the collar around his neck and pulls him forward gruffly, positioning his dick under Trip for him to lower himself onto. He grimaces as he does so and Virus shakes his head disapprovingly at him.

            “You didn’t open yourself enough,” he says, unable to keep himself from leaning up and into Trip’s body as his warmth envelops his dick. His voice trails into a pleasured groan and Trip wraps his arms around his neck. He doesn’t answer, he simply starts to ride him quickly, and Virus is sure he hasn’t had nearly enough time to adjust, but that’s hardly Virus’s issue. He doesn’t like hurting Trip on purpose if he hasn’t asked for it, but if he’s going to hurt himself by doing something stupid, far be it for Virus to stop him.

            Virus grips the collar as they rock into each other’s bodies, pulling Trip closer to him then away, then to the side, then back into him, and he finds he likes watching Trip grunt and groan as he’s forced around unceremoniously. After they finish, Virus discovers that his elbow hurts, and he mutters, “We should get a leash, so I can better control you,” and Trip doesn’t respond from the bathroom, where he’s cleaning himself up.

            Two weeks later, Virus notices Trip come home with a bag and when he asks what’s in it, he says bluntly that it’s another collar.

            “For me?” Virus asks. Trip shakes his head.

            “For Sei,” he says. Virus furrows his brows but doesn’t ask any further questions.

            It’s not for another month that Virus is walking through the hallways of Oval Tower and he sees a few children, now in Toue’s care as he and Trip once were, and notices the thick, black chokers around their necks. He stops for a moment, hands clasped behind his back, and watches them inadvertently as he recalls his and Trip’s younger days and if he were more romantic, he’d wonder if Trip thinks collaring someone is a sign of familial love; if Trip remembers the day Toue put a collar on them. That was hardly an erotic contract, and Virus starts to wonder if Trip handing him the collar was not a sexual appeal at all.

            He’s not, however, that idealistic, so he smiles wearily to himself and continues on. He makes a mental note to get that leash he was talking about a month ago, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not saying i wrote this for a really kind person who gave me $10 toward contacts so i could drive at night while actually feeling safe again, but i just HAPPENED to be writing this when they did that, so it could be considered a repayment uwu
> 
> abt the most emotional of a Trip you'll ever get out of my writing, i think i even overdid it tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
